falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Marked men
Marked men are those with a unique form of pseudo-ghoulification seen only in the Divide and are only kept alive and in agony from the residual radiation in the Divide, in 2281. Background Marked men are the remnants of New California Republic soldiers and Legion stationed at the Divide.The Courier: "NCR Those bodies in the silo were NCR soldiers... some special forces." Ulysses: "Might have been. Once. To the Divide they came... in the Divide, they rest." The Courier: "Legion The dead in the silo, some were Legion Frumentarii, scouts. Assassins." Ulysses: "Might have been. Once. To the Divide they came... in the Divide, they rest." (Ulysses' dialogue) The violent storms caused by the Courier's delivery of the Navarro package to the Divide skinned them alive while the intense radiation caused them to undergo a type of ghoulification. This strangely kept them alive, yet in excruciating pain from their flayed flesh.The Courier: "I've never seen corpses mutilated like that." Ulysses: "Even as the fires here burned them from within... the winds of the Divide tore their skin, exposed them... screaming... to the sky. And just as the Divide tears at them, so they tear at each other, for sport - like some tribal scarification. " (Ulysses' dialogue) Such injuries and radiation would have killed ordinary ghouls. The marked men are only kept alive by the radiation of the Divide, which now heals their bodies.The Courier: " " The Courier: " " Ulysses: "SUCCEEDED what I've seen of their tactics, movements - recovery.|{Nods, agreeing} }} Those wounds - they couldn't live otherwise. The Divide winds have torn the skin from many of them - be the radiation is the only thing keeping them walking. Make camp near silos... warheads. " (Ulysses' dialogue) Rumors of Marked men spread throughout the west coast wasteland similar to the legends of the Sierra Madre and Big Empty.''Dead Money'' loading screen hints: "The Sierra Madre is a legend, like the Big Empty, the Burned Man, and the rumors of survivors from the Divide." Despite belonging to completely different factions with opposing ideologies when they were humans, the pain united the men into a single group. According to Ulysses, "radiation's marked them, made them equal in history's eyes."The Courier: "Some of the flayed Hopeville soldiers looked like NCR... but fought beside others in Legion armor." Ulysses: "Pain makes for strange allies... the hate the Bear and Bull shared across the battlefield, now turned against the Divide. Few survived... intact. Many NCR were already here when the destruction happened. Keeping the route East open, in fear of Caesar. Fear of the Legion." (Ulysses' dialogue)The Courier: "Inhabitants? It doesn't look like anyone's alive down there." Ulysses: "These new inhabitants... not natives... most of them. Came with duty, purpose... ready to kill each other. As vicious as the storms are, these shadows of Legion, of NCR - " (Ulysses' dialogue) Their hate for both the NCR and Legion's abandonment was turned against the Divide and its intruders. Some former legionaries crafted crude versions of Legate Lanius' helmet, constructed from Divide metal, not with care and strength, but with hate, keeping them anchored. Others shaped crude blades like distant mirrors of their new and unknown Legate, like a symbol they can hold on to, while the Divide tears them.The Courier: "Those Marked Men in Hopeville - some had strange masks and blades I'd never seen before." Ulysses: "They bear false versions of Legate Lanius' mask, the one Caesar fashioned for him. Thought it was an insult at first.... It's shaped from Divide metal, not with care and strength, but with hate. Keeps them anchored. Crude, effective - like the blades they carry, distant mirrors of their Legate. A symbol they can hold on to - while the Divide tears at them." (Ulysses' dialogue) The NCR, on the other hand, stuck to their guns; ranged death from afar being their own symbol.The Courier: "Other Marked Men had NCR gear - and they weren't carrying masks or blades." Ulysses: "For the two-headed Bear... NCR... they don't have symbols in the same way Legion does. They revere their mines and explosives, guns... - " (Ulysses' dialogue) They continue to wear old NCR and Legion armorThe Courier: "NCR Those soldiers in Hopeville... were once NCR, I'm sure of it. Why were they with the Legion?" Ulysses: " this all happened.|{Quieter} }}" (Ulysses' dialogue) that has been damaged over time and then patched together with road signs, license plates and other scrap metal. Characteristics Biology Marked men are a unique subtype of ghoul with a fiery red tone due to their brutal environment; ghoulification made their flesh weak and fragile, but it was the storms that peeled their skin off, leaving behind only muscle. According to Ulysses, the radiation of the Divide may be the only thing keeping them alive.The Courier: " " The Courier: " " Ulysses: "SUCCEEDED what I've seen of their tactics, movements - recovery.|{Nods, agreeing} }} Those wounds - they couldn't live otherwise. The Divide winds have torn the skin from many of them - be the radiation is the only thing keeping them walking. Make camp near silos... warheads. " (Ulysses' dialogue) They congregate in squads and small camps of around four marked men and wear ramshackle faction armor. They appear to have resorted to cannibalism to survive within the Divide.Various humanoid mutilated body parts are found around their campfires, and it is more likely they belong to marked men, who are more abundant that normal humans in the Divide. Gameplay attributes Marked men level with the player, have a high amount of health for humanoid opponents, and are moderately protected by the tattered armor they wear (albeit far less than properly maintained regular versions of their armor). They are overall on par with the White Legs tribals of Zion Canyon, and the lobotomites of the Big MT, in terms of health and armor. They carry a variety of powerful melee and ranged weapons, and at higher levels (above level 40) have the unique attribute of being the only faction that almost universally uses non-standard ammunition for their weapons (i.e. slugs and armor-piercing rounds), increasing their combat proficiency against well-protected targets. Additionally, many marked men make simultaneous use of both firearms and grenades. At times, they can be found using Stealth Boys, making them harder to detect. When near sources of radiation, they regenerate health rapidly, even more so than ordinary ghouls. However, they tend to be few in numbers, and it is rare to find more than a dozen in any particular location, unless the player is a high level. Variants Marked men hunter Marked men hunters appear to be former NCR troopers, equipped with powerful ranged weapons. They may carry guns like trail carbines, assault carbines, or sniper rifles at lower levels (level 1 to level 30), and anti-materiel rifles, brush guns, or Marksman carbines at higher levels (level 30 or above). For energy weapons, they may be seen carrying arc welders or tri-beam laser rifles. Most of them are found wearing ruined NCR trooper armor (now known as the marked trooper armor), while some of them may be wearing Legion armor (called the marked scout armor). |level =1 |perception =7 |hp =130 → 280 |dt = → 11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Ranged |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Arc welder, trail carbine, assault carbine, sniper rifle, laser rifle (level 1) * Anti-materiel rifle, brush gun, marksman carbine, tri-beam laser rifle (level 30-40) }} Marked men marauder right|110px Marked men maurauders are higher-ranking marked men that specialize in heavy weapons. They carry missile launchers and light machine guns at lower levels (below level 30), miniguns, heavy incinerators, Gatling lasers, and plasma casters at higher levels (above level 30), and shoulder mounted machine guns at all levels. They wear either marked tribal armor or marked patrol armor, suggesting that they are a mix of former NCR rangers and former high-ranking legionaries. As such, they are slightly better protected than lower-ranking marked men. |level =1 |perception =6 |hp =138 → 288 |dt =? → 15 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |attack2 =Ranged |items =* Marked tribal armor, marked patrol armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Missile launcher, light machine gun (level 1) * Minigun, heavy incinerator, Gatling laser, plasma caster (level 30-40) }} Marked men ravager right|110px Marked men ravagers appear to be former Legionaries, and specialize in melee weapons. They often carry the Blade of the West, as well as fire axes and Shishkebabs at lower levels (below level 30). At higher levels (above level 30), they carry sledgehammers, super sledges, and thermic lances. They also carry and use incendiary grenades. Most ravagers wear marked scout armor, and sometimes marked trooper armor. |level =1 |perception =5 |hp =145 → 295 |dt =? → 11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (4 ) |attack2 =Ranged |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Incendary grenade, Blade of the West, fire axe, Shishkebab (level 1) * Super sledge, thermic lance (level > 30) }} Marked men scout right|70px Marked men scouts appear to be former Legionaries equipped with both firearms and frag grenades. They generally carry either pistols, one-handed submachine guns, or shotguns. They are equipped with flare guns and plasma defenders at all levels, and 12.7mm pistols, hunting shotguns, and hunting revolvers at lower levels (below level 30), as well as 12.7mm submachine guns and riot shotguns at higher levels (above level 30). As their former ranks suggest, they usually wear marked scout armor. Some of them can be found wearing marked trooper armor. |level =1 |perception =6 |hp =130 → 280 |dt =? → 11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Ranged |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Frag grenade, flare gun, 12.7mm pistol, hunting shotgun, hunting revolver, Plasma Defender, Bowie knife (level 30) * + 12.7mm submachine gun and riot shotgun (level 40) }} Irradiated marked men hunter right|100px Irradiated marked men hunters are marked men that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found scattered around the Courier's Mile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =7 |hp =520 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =Ranged |ability1 = Reduced perception -8% |ability2 = Radiation resistance 85% |ability3 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Arc welder, trail carbine, assault carbine, sniper rifle, laser rifle (level 1) * Anti-materiel rifle, brush gun, marksman carbine, Tri-beam laser rifle (level 30-40) }} Irradiated marked men marauder right|110px Irradiated marked men marauders are marked men that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found scattered around the Courier's Mile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =520 |dt =11 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 ) |attack2 =Ranged |ability1 = Reduced perception -8% |ability2 = Radiation resistance 85% |ability3 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Marked tribal armor, marked patrol armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Missile launcher, light machine gun (level 1) * Minigun, heavy incinerator, Gatling laser, plasma caster (level 30-40) }} Irradiated marked men ravager right|110px Irradiated marked men ravagers are marked men that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found scattered around the Courier's Mile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =5 |hp =525 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (4 ) |attack2 =Ranged |ability1 = Reduced perception -8% |ability2 = Radiation resistance 85% |ability3 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Incendary grenade, Blade of the West, fire axe, Shishkebab (level 1) * Super sledge, thermic lance (level > 30) }} Irradiated marked men scout right|60px Irradiated marked men scouts are marked men that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found scattered around the Courier's Mile. |level =50 |xp =50 |perception =6 |hp =520 |dt =0 |dr =0 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (2 ) |attack2 =ranged |ability1 = Reduced perception -8% |ability2 = Radiation resistance 85% |ability3 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Marked trooper armor, marked scout armor, trooper helmet, goggles helmet, veteran helmet, veteran decanus helmet * Frag grenade, flare gun, 12.7mm pistol, hunting shotgun, hunting revolver, Plasma Defender, Bowie knife (level 30) * + 12.7mm submachine gun and riot shotgun (level 40) }} Irradiated heavy trooper right|180px Irradiated heavy troopers are the ghoulified remnants of NCR heavy troopers stationed at the Long 15 outpost. After the Courier launched the nuclear missiles from the Divide at the outpost, the radiation left behind turned them into ghouls, leaving them hostile to all others. They look like regular NCR heavy troopers with the added ability of regenerating health while irradiated. (colonel) |level =50 |xp = |perception =10 |hp =640 |dt =5 |dr =10 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (5 |ability1 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* NCR salvaged power armor, Salvaged power helmet * Combat knife, and heavy incinerator or minigun with 5mm AP rounds or plasma caster with MFC OC cells or Gatling laser with ECP OC cells * NCR dollars }} Irradiated Legion explorer Irradiated Legion explorers are the ghoulified remnants of Legion explorers that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. They are found in Dry Wells. (melee) (ranged) |level =50 |xp = |perception =8 |hp =620 |dt =5 |dr =10 |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 |attack2 =Ranged |ability1 =Toughness +10% |ability2 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Legion explorer armor, Explorer hood * Bowie knife, frag grenade (melee) * Sniper rifle, machete (ranged) * Stealth Boy }} Irradiated legionary prime One irradiated legionary prime can be found in Dry Wells. He is the ghoulified remnant of a Prime legionary that has been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. |level =50 |xp = |perception =5 |hp =610 |dt =10 |dr = |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 |ability1 =Toughness +10% |ability2 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Legion prime armor, prime helmet * Super sledge, thermic lance, chainsaw, Shishkebab, fire axe * Legion Denarius }} Irradiated legionary veteran Irradiated legionary veterans are the ghoulified remnants of Veteran legionaries that have been irradiated from the missile launched by the Courier. Three are found in Dry Wells. |level =50 |xp = |perception =5 |hp =610 |dt =13 |dr = |aggression =1 |confidence =4 |assistance =1 |attack1 =Melee (3 |ability1 =Toughness +10% |ability2 =Radiation Healing +15 |items =* Legion veteran armor, veteran helmet * Machete, anti-materiel rifle, brush gun, Marksman carbine * Legion Denarius }} Notable marked men * Blister - a hardened former NCR ranger residing near the marked men base, carrying a flamer. * Beast - a marauder boasting crude pieces of Legate armor, found in a camp near the High Road entrance. He carries a shoulder mounted machine gun. * Bonesaw - a former legionary wearing a nearly intact Legate helmet, wielding a chainsaw. He can be found in a makeshift camp slightly southeast of the Ashton silo control station. * Blade - a former legionary who guards the entrance to Ulysses' Temple. He wields a Blade of the West, and is hidden by a Stealth Boy. * Gaius Magnus - a centurion located in Dry Wells. * Colonel Royez - a member of the NCR army stationed on Long 15. Notes * The marked men that appear during the final battle will explode after being killed, with an explosive effect identical to that of a plasma grenade. This was done to prevent lag from too many corpses being in one area. It is still possible for it to lag by killing multiple marked men at close range with weapons like the shoulder mounted machine gun or frag grenades. * The marked men are some of the few enemies in the game that will use special ammunition against the Courier. * If affiliated with the NCR, the player can comment to Ulysses that many of the marked men appear to be NCR special forces (more specifically, rangers or other special combat teams). A Legion affiliated player can do the same, noting that several marked men were Legion scouts, assassins or Frumentarii. * Former NCR marked men seem to have lost their dogtags. * Although female NCR troopers appear in abundance in the Mojave, there is no female variant of NCR marked men in The Divide or even the Long 15. Appearances Marked men appear only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Behind the scenes An additional, unused variant of the irradiated heavy trooper exists within the resources of Lonesome Road. Also called "irradiated heavy trooper", this version differs primarily in that it uses the default SPECIAL statistics for NCR troopers - 5 for all statistics. It also is equipped with a Minigun loaded with 5mm AP rounds, rather than the random weapon selection found in the standard version. Internally this version has the Editor ID NVDLC04NukeNCRColonel, indicating that this may have been an early stand-in for Colonel Royez. Bugs Marked men who carry Plasma Defenders are given the incorrect ammunition, microfusion cell, over charge rather than the correct energy cell, over charge. This renders them unable to use the weapon entirely. Gallery MarkedMan4.png|A group of marked men, both former Legion and NCR soldiers MarkedMan2.png|Marked man without armor, skeletal muscle exposed MarkedMan3.png|Closer look at a marked man's head Markedman.jpg|A marked man ravager Gaius.jpg|Gaius Magnus, commander of the legionary marked men Royez.png|Colonel Royez, commander of the NCR camp on the Long 15 References Category:Lonesome Road creatures Category:Ghouls de:Gezeichneter es:Hombres marcados fr:Hommes-Stigmates ja:Marked men pl:Napiętnowani ru:Меченый uk:Мічений zh:烙印者